Future
by BellaCullen7
Summary: Aro is after Bella and Edward
1. Chapter 1

Aro is hanging around Bella's house

Bella walks up to her window looking for Edward. She opens the window, and looks out to see if he's there. Or maybe even Jake. "Edward?" she called. "Edward." She saw a movement in the darkness. She stepped aside to let the shadow in. Alice was driving home (in her yellow Porsche) from a late-night shopping trip and paused outside Bella's house, watching as Bella opened the window. Bella saw the yellow car pulling up and stopping. She knew that it was Alice. She ignored the car.

"Jake? Edward?" Bella asked into the night.

Alice, frowning, breathed in the scents coming from outside the window. Oh no! That was definitely not Edward! She flitted out of the car but stopped short as the world swam in front of her and she was suddenly blinded by a vision of Bella, lying dead on the floor, Bella, pale as a ghost, shrouded in a gray cloak with blood-red eyes, Bella, sitting on her bed, alive but slightly confused... Alice yanked herself out of the future and back into the present. Maybe the last one would come true, but only if she made it! She sprinted towards the stranger in the dark cloak, crossing the yard in a sixteenth of a second, pulling out her tiny silver cell phone and hitting the speed dial for Edward as she ran.

Edward, busy on a hunt, was juddered out of his instincts when he felt his phone going off in his pocket. Returning to his civilized state, he picked up the phone in an instant, whispering into it, "Alice? What is it? You know I'm on a hunt..."

"Get. Here. Now!" Alice shrieked her voice so fast and high that no human would be able to catch what she said. Then the phone went dead. Even though it was only three words, she knew Edward would come running. Then she dashed to the door of Bella's house, opening it and flitting upstairs as quiet as a whisper.

She opened Bella's door and dashed into the room...

"Alice?" Bella asked. "Alice, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a shopping trip." Alice had moved so quickly into the room that it had shocked Bella so she fell on the bed. "What's going on Alice?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know..." Edward had only just made it to Bella's room. He knew he could have easily and simply read Alice's mind, but he also knew this would piss her off and that she wanted them both to know at the same time. So he moved over to Bella, enclosed her in a protective embrace, and waited for Alice's response...

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed. Wishing that she could hug him. She was happy to see him. "Edward what's going on? Alice." she continued to look back and fourth between both.

Though he knew it would cause him pain, since his hunt did end early and he never really got enough blood, he leaned down to kiss Bella as she wanted. It was a passionate kiss, one that put Edward's want to drain her of her blood on high alert. He fought the instincts off, and continued the kiss until he heard a nervous titter from Alice. He let go, then, now completely ready for what Alice had to say.

"That." Alice pointed to the window. "Was not Edward, Bella, and you are either going to die, become immortal and join the Volturi, or be confused but unharmed, and I don't know about you" she continued, sarcastic now," but I prefer the third option."

Edward, assuming safety in reading Alice's mind, began doing such. After picking through countless thoughts of fear for Bella, he came across thoughts of a dark figure around the house...He then pushed his ability outward, looking for malicious thoughts toward his beloved. Finding nothing, he said to Alice, "I need details. Who is after Bella? Why? And how is he doing it? I don't care if you have to be in a vision for months on end, I need answers. Until we know what we're up against, it will be very hard to defend against it."

"Don't yell at her Edward. It's ok. She doesn't need a vision to know that it was someone that was not supposed to be here." she scolded him. "If it wasn't Edward then who was it?" Bella asked.

"I'm not-" Alice started to say, then froze, dropping the cell phone that was still in her hand. Then the world was spinning away from her, and she saw a crimson-eyed figure in a dark cloak, holding out his hand... she flashed back to reality, and whispered, horrified "Aro."

"Aro?" Bella panicked, "why."

"I don't know." Alice said, frustrated, her pale forehead creasing into a frown. "But I know he was here."

"What about Charlie? We should get out of the house, Aro might go after him." She looked up at Edward hoping that he'll agree.

"I'm not sure Aro has any particular want or need to get to Charlie, but I agree. We must figure a way to bring him to safety. Aro may use him for bait to bring Bella to him." He wouldn't let Alice know, and especially not his precious Bella, but Edward was extremely nervous for Charlie's safety. He couldn't let him become bait for Bella. "Alice, what do you suggest we do?"

"We should have Billy invite him for fishing. And let's go to your house. I hope he's not listening. We should go now." Bella said quickly. Then she thought for a second. "Edward what if... Change me. I could help protect Charlie."

"Nice try Bella, but no dice. We already went through my requirements, and you have not lived up to them yet." Edward's "requirement" was that Bella had to marry him, and she was still reluctant. "The wolves should take good care of Charlie. What's important now is your safety. I think it's time you spent a few nights at your boyfriend's house again..."

"I'll go tell Charlie that Billy called then get him out now." Bella said. Going towards the door.

Alice shook her head, dazed, then snapped back to focus. "Sorry" she apologized, and then turned to Edward. "Good idea. We should get him out of here as soon as we can."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella raced down stairs to find Charlie. "Charlie." she yelled.

"Yes, Bells what is it?" Charlie asked.

"Billy called when you were out; he said he wants to go fishing now." Bella said to him fast. She knew that her father would past it of as stress for forgetting.

"Fishing that's always fun, I need a stress reliever." he said, not looking at Bella.

"He said he wanted you there in ten minutes." Bella said to her father. "He said that you could call him if you needed to."

"Great, Bella I'll be down at the lake if you need me", he replied, a tone lacing his voice that indicated the he did not believe her.

"Dad, I can tell that you don't believe me and if you don't, you can call Billy." she said to him strictly.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" "Don't not use that tone with me!" Charlie's temper then defused "Fine, Bells I'll call Billy but something's not right and whatever secret you're hiding from believe me I'll find it out."

"Fine, fine dad. Sure you will, go call him. I'm going up stairs." she said going up the steps an out of sight.

"Mark my words, Bella I will find out why you're trying to distract me!" he yelled. He marched over to the phone, dialing the Black's home number. "Hey, Billy I'm ready let's go."

"Well, are you at your house? Because we need to stop at harries to get the boat." Billy said knowing that Bella and the Cullen's had something going on that was wrong. He decided that he would as Jacob later if he knew what was going on. "Hurry before the fish stop biting."

"Okay we can pick up the boat from Harry's" Charlie told him, "and don't be so sarcastic the fish will not stop biting!"

"Just hurry and get here, and later we can watch a game." Billy said.

He raised an eyebrow "First, Bella kicks me out of my own house to fish with you, and now inviting in for a game!" "What the hell?"

"Come on it will be fun." Billy said.

"I don't know still say it's fishy but ok" he said, reclunetly.

"Yes it is fishy... and scaly. Now come on, don't want to miss one moment..." he said. "Bye."

He hung up the phone and was about to leave when Bella came down the stairs, he let his eyes scan her expression. There was something she wanted to tell him and he had a feeling it involved the Cullen's. "Let me guess Alice invited you over for a sleepover again." he said, reading Bella's mind.

"Yes." she said. "She really wants me to stay for a few nights... can I go?"

"Thanks dad." Bella said smiling. As she hugged him. "Love you dad."

"Don't mention it, Bells see you in morning." 


	3. Chapter 3

Bella smiled at her father, and ran up stairs. When she got up stairs she noticed that she was the only one in the room. Then she saw a note on her pillow..."Bella, meet me and Alice at the house. Emmett will follow you in his jeep. Make sure that you do not stay in the dark to long... I love you Edward. p.s. Alice already packed cloths and anything else you might need." I looked at the handwriting letting my mind save a picture of it for later. Then I walked out of the house, locking the door on the way out. "I'm not really worried about anyone that is deterred by a lock and bolt." I thought to myself. Then I got in my truck, and as soon as I pulled out of the driveway, I saw Emmett's jeep behind me. It took 20 minutes to get to the Cullen's but my truck got me there in a good enough time for me. As I got out of the truck I saw Emmett flash by me, into the garage. I went up to the front door and knocked.

Rosalie walked to the door her heels barely echoing on the soft carpet. She already sensed it was Bella but she kept her calm, what choice did she have? Rose sighed, and opened the door a centimeter "Hello, Bella."

"Hey Rose, is Edward and Alice here?" Bella asked.

"No, they're on a hunt" she said, bitterly, her smooth marble-like lips set in hard line.

Bella handed her the note that Edward left of her pillow. In the corner it said. "Please let Bella in if she comes and I'm not there." it was Edwards's handwriting.

(Oh, damn it curse his soul can't he see that I don't want anything with his little girlfriend!) She paced the living room, irritated. Finally after ten minutes of prowling Rose sat down on the couch in a furious rage.

"Rose can I ask you a question?" Bella asked.

She grimaced "I suppose." But inside her thoughts voiced (Oh, great what now!)

"Why do you hate me so much?"

(Is Bella so naive that she's so willing to cut away her human life if Bella what I'd been through she wouldn't be so eager!) "Because you don't realize what you're giving up, that not until you can't human foods, you're thought of as an outcast and you have to keep sharpening your fangs by biting into the flesh of innocent animals!"

"But I want to be with Edward for the rest of eternity. What would you do if Emmett was a vampire and you were a human?" Bella asked hoping that Rosalie would not get to upset with her.

She spoke through her teeth, anger boiling in her blood. "First off, Emmett was not vampire at first he was human, but a bear mauled him! I urged Carlisle to change him, for you see his curly black hair reminded of my old friend's baby. Oh, I longed to have a baby of my own but now that's only a distant dream!" tears would have fallen from her golden eyes if it were possible, her heart breaking all the while.

"Well, what if it was the other way around? What would you have done?"

"You don't understand Bella! I didn't want this, fiancée and a group of his friends were dunk when I was walking home one night. They beat me, left me for dead (that's what I would've preferred) Carlisle found me or what was left of me and then he changed me. If Emmett was a vampire I would share your point of view but I wouldn't act on it, because trust me, Bella eternal life isn't what it's cracked up to be. In fact it's hell."

"Wow, I didn't know what happened... However, Rosalie no one can convince me to change my mind. I want to join Edward. Do you not want me part of the family? Is that why you hate me so much?" Bella asked quietly. She could tell that Rosalie was getting mad. She hoped that Edward and Alice would come home soon. She was starting to be afraid of Rosalie.

"Bella." she sighed "it's not that I hate you I just think your stupid. You're giving up your life, Bella can you not have long and joyous life with Edward (Yeah, right!) while you're still human? And I do want you as part of our family, Bella just don't boil my blood as much, agreed?"

"Agreed. Thanks Rosalie." Bella said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

She smiled at least the argument was done with she noticed Edward coming into view "Oh, hi Edward we were just having some girl talk want to join us?" A playful smirk crossed Rose's lips her eyes gleaming with trickery and torture.

"Well, if it's girl talk I can always get Esme, I'm sure she could be a little more useful than me." Edward could see the gleam in Rosalie's eyes and could hear from her thoughts that she was up to no good again.

Bella thru her arms around Edward happy to see him. "No don't leave. We were done. We have to talk about why Aro was here."

Edward cursed in his head, knowing that what Bella said and what Rosalie thought were conflicting. "Well, if it's because of Aro, I suppose I could talk for a few minutes." Edward made a mental note to flee or call Emmett if he felt anything go awry. Of course, he also realized that Emmett was likely in on this too, so he figured he was flying solo this time.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked. "We should make it a family meeting."

A split second after Bella spoke, Alice darted through the door. "Did somebody call me?" she asked innocently, smirking at Edward.

"It's about why Aro was here. And a few other things." Bella said.

"Like what?" Alice demanded her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you're going to start another discussion on THAT again. You know what he's going to say."

"I don't care Alice. Now look why was he here?" Bella said.

"Hi Alice, so Alice, could you tell me every single thing that's about to happen, Alice, because of course it isn't hard sometimes to read every single future everyone asks you to, Alice" the vampire mimicked in a high-pitched but perfect mocking impression of Bella. Alice flounced off to her room. {Ugh} she thought {I hope Bella won't overreact. I just needed some space to think} Alice truly hadn't meant to hurt Bella, but she wondered if she'd overdone it.

One second Alice was there the next she was gone. "Alice?" Bella said. she got up a little and then almost tripped over the table. "Alice, I'm sorry." she got up the stairs slowly saying apogee hoping Alice would hear her.

Alice heard Bella's apologies and wondered if she should drag it out a bit more, then decided she wasn't going to be that mean and, with a sigh, drifted down the stairs and gave Bella a hug.

"I'm sorry Alice." Bella cried into Alice's shoulder. "I didn't mean it."

"Oh, Bella" Alice said fondly and gave her another hug. "It's OK. Don't wear yourself out. And by the way..." All of a sudden Alice froze. Her mind was a jumble of light and sound, and then she saw Aro, walking towards two wraithlike vampires seated on thrones. One was empty until he sat on it. "My brothers." he addressed the other two in a smooth voice "The task is completed." Alice's vision swam again, and she saw Bella, writhing in pain as her skin turned marble white and she opened brilliant red eyes. Then, with a jerk, she found herself back in the Cullen's house with Bella crying onto her shoulder. She turned to Edward. "You know why he's come."

"Yes." he said.  
>"What?" Bella asked. "What's going on?"<p>

"I think Edward can answer this best." Alice said. "Can't you Edward?" she asked innocently, muttering under her breath as she turned to go upstairs "Should've changed her myself."

Edward watching her as she disappeared. He was slightly irritated with her... "Bella. He was here to see if you were still human. If you were, and you were alone then he would have changed you himself."  
>"Well then change me now; he is not going to wait." Bella said quickly.<br>"No Bella. I'll do anything to make sure that he will not hurt you. You won't be pressured into this." He said, his jaw clenched.  
>"Let me talk to Carlisle about moving the date up a little. I don't want the Volturi treating this family anymore." As she said this, she walked up to Carlisle's office door and knocked.<p>

Alice poked her head around the doorframe to listen, and paused for a moment to give Edward an annoyed glance.

"You should've changed her earlier." Alice scolded, and turned away to hide a smile. She loved irritating her brother.

Edward grit his teeth. "Because I don't want her to be a monster like me. Her soul is to valuable. I will not take it from her."

"Do you really believe that whole "lose your soul" stuff, Edward? Plus, she knows she could risk that, but does she still want to? Yes."

"Alice, I've killed humans, I just don't want her to be like me. Is that too hard to understand?"  
>"No, it's not too hard to understand." Alice said, more serious now. "But I have a feeling she wouldn't be like that. And I don't think you're as bad as you think you are, either."<p>

"Alice I just don't want her too..." He couldn't finish his thought. Then he smiled at his sister. "Thanks Alice."


End file.
